


Clipped Wings

by All_The_Monsters



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Hurt Poe Dameron, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23423779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Monsters/pseuds/All_The_Monsters
Summary: For my corona-cation gingerpilot roulette on my tumblr.Summery: Poe is in a x-wing crash and things may never be the same afterwards.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Clipped Wings

Alarms whistled and blared around him as Poe struggled to keep the x-wing in a semi-controlled decent as it hurtled through the atmosphere to the planet below. 

"Shit, shit, shit." Poe gritted his teeth and pulled up on the steering, though it did nothing to slow the x-wing down. The steering was jacked, and smoke was quickly beginning to fill the cab of the x-wing, forcing Poe to pull the oxygen mask on. This was going to hurt. If he even survived, that was. Accepting his fate, Poe squeezed his eyes shut and waited for impact. 

The x-wing smashed into the planet's surface in a plume of dust and smoke before skidding to a halt. Poe wasn't sure how long it was until he woke, but most of the smoke had cleared out due to the smashed windows, and a cool wind brushed against his face. He hurt, but the pain he felt in his right hand made everything else pale in comparison. Forcing his eyes open, he found that his hand had become trapped when the nose of the x-wing hit the surface folded the dash board in front of him in on it's self, trapping his hand where he'd been holding the steering. The left was lucky enough to escape the same fate and was draped over the bent and malformed x-wing frame beside him, though Poe weakly recognized the wrist was broken. 

At least his legs were fine, he thought, noticing the lack of pain. Looking down he found that odd when he realized he could see part of the bone sticking through his shin and tearing out of his flight suit. That should hurt like a bitch, Poe thought. But it didn't. His attention was torn away from the oddity that was his leg when he heard voices shouting outside. 

"He's over hear! I found him!" Someone was pulling the hatch open. "Shit. He's bad. He's real bad." 

"Is he-?" There was a second voice, and though Poe couldn't place it, it comforted him. 

"He's alive." The first voice announced after Poe felt fingers pressed into his neck. 

"Rey, help me get him out." 

Finn. Poe finally placed who the first voice was. Rey was there too. And one other person. He didn't have time to place the second person's voice before he was aware of the crushed metal trapping his right hand moving back and finally allowing blood to flow into the broken appendage, the pain burning and licking at his hands sharper than ever. It wasn't until he was set gently on the ground that Poe realized he'd even been lifted from the x-wing. 

"Don't move. We're going to get BB-8, and then we'll go." Fin said before running back over the crashed x-wing and new faced replaced his. 

"Tage?" Poe rasped out, finally able to put a face to the second voice. 

"Don't move. You're going to be alright." Poe didn't think he'd ever heard the man sound more frantic, and it scared him a little. 

There was a dull ache in Poe's back and it wasn't until he went to shift himself that he realized he couldn't. The red-head seemed to sense something was wrong. 

"Dameron?" 

"Hmmm." Poe groaned as his head lolled to the side. 

"Stay awake for me alright?" the red-head forced Poe to look at him. 

"Mm sorry." Was all Poe could say before the darkness surrounded him again. 

When he came to again, he was in a bed a bed in what he recognized to be the med bay back on base, unable to recall how he'd gotten there. 

"He's awake!" Someone called out, and Poe winced as the noise. 

"Dameron? Dameron? Can you hear me?" The voice was close this time, and much quieter. 

"Tage?" Poe asked weakly, looking to him. 

"Yes, it's me." Hux confirmed, ignoring the use of his given name. 

"What-? What happened?" Poe asked before breaking out in a coughing fit. 

"Shhh, here, drink this." Hux whispered as he placed a glass of water to Poe's lips, and Poe obeyed, feeling much better afterwards. 

"What happened?" Poe asked again, this time a little stronger. 

"You were in a crash. You almost died. I almost lost you, Poe." Hux whispered, and Poe didn't miss the way the other man's eyes watered or the use of his first name. Poe didn't know how to respond, so he simply nodded instead. 

"BB-8?" Poe asked, suddenly. 

"Is fine. A little rough after the crash too, but I think fixed it up alright. Needs a new paint job though," Hux added as an almost after thought. 

Just then Doctor Kalonia appeared in Poe's field of vision, carrying a data pad and looking altogether relieved, Leia appearing over her shoulder not a moment later and wasting not time in berating him. 

"Poe Dameron, you are going to be the death of me." 

"How bad was it?" Poe asked upon noticing the only pain he could feel was the dull ache of his head, and a slight throbbing from his hand where in sat wrapped in a bacta cast. 

"You're right hand was crushed when the place crashed, and you suffered a severe concussion, we had no choice but to place you into an induced coma." Kalonia began, glancing over at Leia. "Your left wrist was broken, along with three ribs, and you suffered a collapsed lung. You back was broken in two places, and you managed to fracture both legs in several places, and you hip." Poe nodded roughly and swallowed. "Which reminds me, now that you're awake we need to run a few tests to see if you suffered any damage from the breaks in your back. You're breathing fine on your own, so I'm not overly worried though." Kalonia assured him, placing the data pad aside and moving to stand at the foot of the bed, lifting the blankets to reveal Poe's feet. "Can you move your toes for me please?" Kalonia asked expectantly.

Poe's brow knitted when he tried and nothing happened. Closing his eyes and focusing, Poe tried again. When he opened then he was met with Hux's worried face looking at him, and Kalonia and Leia's shared frown. 

"I- I can't." Poe whispered, his chest becoming tight. Without a second thought, Hux reached forward to take Poe's good hand in both of his. 

"It's alright." Kalonia quickly recovered, her usual bed-side manner slipping into place. "Close you eyes for me. I want you to tell me what foot my hand is on." Poe bit his lip and nodded before doing as he was told. "Alright. Where is my hand?" Kalonia asked, but no matter how hard he focused, he could not feel anything. Poe could feel the tears welling up in his eyes and he shook his head. 

After a few more tests it was determined that Poe had been paralyzed from the waist down, but the diagnosis meant something else to the pilot entirely. Or ex-pilot. Poe wasn't a fool. He knew he'd never fly again, and couldn't help it as tears trailed down his cheeks long after the Leia and Kalonia had left. 

"I'm sorry." Hux whispered resting his head against Poe's. "I'm so sorry." He didn't know what else to say, so he pressed his lips to Poe's temple instead, stroking his unruly curls back from his face. There was nothing to be done. Nothing anyone could say or ever do. The pilot's wings had been clipped indefinitely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any questions, comments, concerns, and or interpretive dances in the comment section below! (As of now the gingerpilot roulette is still open on my tumblr general-ly-exhausted.tumblr.com )


End file.
